csofandomcom-20200223-history
Nata Knife
Nata knife (ナタ ナイフ Nata Naifu) is a melee weapon exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It cannot be used in other modes except in Zombie Scenario via Melee Weapons License. Overview The Nata knife can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also comes with Light Zombie. This beautifully curved single-blade knife is designed to enhance its range and damage, the usual shortcomings of this type of weapons. Nata Knife is a powerful knife that deals very high damage to zombies. Its attack range is longer than other knives. Although it is dangerous to approach zombies with melee weapons, this weapon is still used to confront zombies despite the risk, provided you are not going very near the zombie. The critical hits are delivered with a stab on the head and a backstab. It is not recommended to attack a zombie with this weapon in Zombie: The Hero because it increases zombie's anger bar tremendously. However, it is still good to get quick Morale Boosts for human allies. Nata knife can also be used in Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario after the player has purchased the Melee Weapons License. Advantages *Deals fatal damage, especially to zombies *Long attack range Disadvantages *Needs proper skills and experience to handle this weapon properly *Low rate of stab *Shorter range for primary attack Gameplay Tactics *Make sure to stun the zombies first before stabbing. *After a stab, back off from the zombie and never go for a second stab. Wait for a while (best to suppress the targeted zombie by using the other weapons during this time), then go for it again. *Avoid direct attack with this weapon, unless you have proper skill. *Work in groups, never go alone even you have certain skills. You can take the chance of attacking if only 1 zombie is being targeted, retreat if you are alone and there are many zombies. Back stab for higher damage, head stab if possible. *If the user wishes to make a clean head stab, they better do so while the target is being stunned. *Use Bloody Blade ability to double the damage output. *Take the chance to stab when the zombies is focusing on other humans. *1 stab of Nata knife on front can deal 765 damage to zombie with armor, with Bloody Blade it can inflict 1530 damage. *Pairing the Nata Knife with the Benelli M4 or Balrog-XI is recommended as it reloads fast, lightweight, being able to shoot while reloading and does high stun to zombies. Using SPAS-12 Deluxe, SPAS-12 Cobra or UTS-15 is a matter of preference. Counters *Pretend to be helpless, as the human with the Nata knife will try to stab you from behind. Use this advantage to infect him/her. *Jump to avoid or lessen the attack damage from Nata users. *Make an unpredictable move to confuse the human while he/she tries to stab you. Once he/she is close enough, infect him/her. Comparison to Skull-9 Positive *Higher damage *No attack delay *Can use Light zombie if in possession Neutral *Same weight Negative *Duration sales only, no permanent sales *Longer delay before attacking again *Cannot attack multiple targets at the same time Users Terrorists: *Red Beret Condottiere: A Red Beret member is seen armed with a Nata Knife in some posters. *Blair: Seen holding a Dual Nata Knives in a poster. Counter-Terrorists: *Mei: Seen carried by Mei in a poster. Variants Dual Nata Knifes :Main article: Dual Nata Knife. Nata knife has a upgraded variant called as Dual Nata Knife that can only be obtained randomly from Z-VIRUS Supply box at low chance. Dual Nata Knife does higher damage and has faster attack speed. Gallery nataknife viewmodel.png|View model File:Strongknife_viewmodel2.png|Ditto 335673 2394938612813 1831405746 1465651 1033695587 o.jpg|In-game screenshot Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon Light_2.png|Ditto, China version s0422cs05s.jpg|China poster CSOKNIFE02.jpg|Mei with Nata knife nataknife hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Minigun.jpg|Korea poster with M134 Minigun Draw sound Attack miss sound Flesh impact sound Stab sound Wall impact sound Trivia *There's "CSO" engraved on the blade, which are the initials to Counter-Strike Online. *Nata Knife takes 1.0 second to be drawn, 1.2 seconds to perform primary attack and 2.0 seconds for every secondary attack. *Nata Knife and Hammer is sold for game points in Korea region. Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons